


Prometiste

by Avellana



Series: Ficlets [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Broken Promises, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: Louis ve a Harry y recuerda la promesa que le hizo.





	Prometiste

Su nombre es coreado, sus oídos zumban con el bullicio de cada invitado de esa maldita fiesta, piensa Louis. Tal vez exagera, está seguro que lo hace, pero desde que llegó a la fiesta y se topó con Harry riendo por algo que Nick le susurraba, y le dedicó una mirada, borrando todo el rastro del afecto con que miraba a su amigo, no ha vuelto a fijarse en él; y la simple idea de tener a un montón de extraños observándolo, cuando lo único que desea es que un par de ojos, en específico, lo vean.

Niall llega hasta él, su sonrisa floja por el alcohol, y le entrega el micrófono.

-Vamos,Lou, por mi cumpleaños.

Arrastra sus palabras, pero sus ojos brillan hacía él, suplicantes; con una larga exhalación, acepta el micrófono y, sacando valor de donde no hay, camina en dirección de la consola del karaoke.

Sus manos sudan mientras se desliza por las canciones, pensando en qué cantar sin mucho éxito; como si una fuerza magnética actuara sobre él, gira su cara, solo lo suficiente, para ver a Harry cayendo laxo junto a Liam.

La canción aparece al final de la pantalla. Harry la amaba, recuerda, solía decir lo hermosa, pero desoladora que era. Vaciando sus pulmones, pulsa la pantalla, eligiendo la canción, que le queda como anillo al dedo.

Los primeros acordes suenan y por el rabillo del ojo logra ver a Harry tensándose y, por primera vez, mirando fijamente a él. Su expresión es dura, y podría dolerle, en realidad lo hace, pero finalmente ha dejado de ignorarle, lo cual bueno, no sabe qué sería peor que el rechazo.

Las palabras se deslizan con facilidad, parece que le pertenecen a él, y la simple idea le perfora el pecho, se aferra al micrófono, sin embargo, y con las pocas fuerzas y que le quedan canta cada palabra quemándole la garganta.

-Se te olvidó que prometiste amarme hasta el final.

Vacila ante la calidez de una lágrima surcándole la mejilla.

-Se te olvidó que me robaste el corazón.

Termina, su voz quebrándose, el ardor en su pecho ahogándose entre los vítores que lanzan a su alrededor. Y ahí entre el bullicio festivo, unos ojos verdes lo miran. Directo a él. Sin barreras. Ni accidentes. Y una curva preciosa se forma en esos labios cereza, marcándole apenas un hoyuelo en su angélica rostro, desapareciendo tan rápido como el aleteo del colibrí; dejando en su interior un terremoto de todas las promesas y piezas rotas de su alma que siguen escurriéndosele de las manos cual torrente. Así como el amor que Harry alguna vez tuvo por el.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> La historia surgió en una reunión familiar, es una adaptación de un prompt que me pidieron, así que Amanda, gracias por la idea (probablemente no es como lo imaginabas, prometo uno feliz), también está inspirado en la canción Prometiste de Pepe Aguilar.


End file.
